Crimson Night
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Undertaker has adopted sixteen year old Kairi Yusei when she was nine. Little does he know... he's got a lot more than he can handle, not to mention, his daughter has a secret. What is it?
1. An old rival returns

Crimson Night

Kairi Yusei is a sixteen year old, adopted by the Undertaker when she was nine. But, little does he know...he's got more than he can handle.

--------------------------------

Ch 1 - A rival returns..

"Dad, are you sure you can take him?"

"...I have beaten many great opponents ever since I got here...and this will be no different."

"But Dad...what if you lose?"

"...Are you doubting me?"

"No! I'm saying Shawn's beaten Kane! I'm...I'm frightened."

"Stop it, Kairi. I'll be alright...I've been through worse."

"Ok...if you say so."

Kairi Yusei and Undertaker, her father, stood at the entrance way, waiting to go in.

"...Let's go," he said.

Kairi nodded and the lights went out. They stepped out from the darkness, determination on both of their faces. In the ring, HBK, Shawn Micheals was waiting, unnerved by his entrance. They stopped at the foot of the ring and Undertaker mouthed to his daughter "Stay back."

Kairi obediently went to the announcer table and sat near Jim Ross and Tazz. Her father stepped in and took off his coat and hat, rolling his eyes back.

"Dad, please be careful," she silently prayed. The bell rang and the match began. Every daring move these two superstars took, Kairi winced. Her hands tightly clenched to the seat.

Then at one point, she saw her father fly over the top rope and right on Shawn, making her stand up.

"Dad!" she cried.

She went over and looked and the two bodies were sprawled out on the floor. She knew she couldn't interfere so she could only watch.

"Kairi, get back!" she heard her father shout.

Kairi nodded and went back. The two got back in, but Shawn laid on the canvas. At that moment...she saw Undertaker draw his thumb across his neck, signifying the end.

"Go for it, Dad!" she screamed out.

Hearing her daughter's request, he nodded. As Shawn got up, Undertaker got him into position. He lifted him upside down, causing the crowd to go beserk.

"DO IT!" they chanted. "Finish him!" Kairi screamed.

Then...the blow was struck. He crossed Shawn's arms and threw back his head, extending his long tongue as the crowd chanted

"1,2,3!"

Kairi cheered and jumped up and down with excitement. She slid into the ring and the two embraced tightly.

"You did it, Daddy! You did it!" she cried.

"It's all over now...I told you I could do it," he panted. Kane came out and also slid into the ring. He helped his brother up and all they embraced.

The crowd was going nuts; never had they seen a match like this and they knew it would be remembered forever in the history of Wrestlemania.

******

They celebrated by going to the cemetry...where Taker's and Kane's parents were resting. Kairi stood aside, wanting the family to have a moment.

"Mother, Father...I've done it. I have beaten Shawn Micheals...the temporary thorn in our side. I also want you to know...I have a daughter now...I adopted her. Her name is Kairi Yusei. She sixteen years of age...and she has made us proud. She fights with us instead with the girls. She's very strong... she proved that to me in Hell in a Cell a few weeks back. I'm proud--"

"Dad!" Kairi cried, pointing to the streets.

Taker looked over and saw five single headlights coming.

"Come on! We need to go!" Kairi said, taking her father by the wrists and hurrying to her black street motorcycle. They jumped on with Kairi in front and tore off, the five bikers following them.

"How did they find me?" she thought as she tore down the highway.

Good thing no cops were around at midnight.

"Who are they?" Taker asked.

"Let's just say back in the streets when I was younger, I trashed their hideout and now, they want revenge. If they want to fight, they're getting one. Dad, you better hold on tight cause this ride is going to get bumpy really quick," she replied, taking out a five foot sword.

Taker deceided to ask questions for he nodded. Then, he saw one coming up on their right side.

"Kairi! On the right!" he exclaimed.

Kairi swung her sword, shredding the front tire, knocking him down.

"There's one behind us! Move!" Taker shouted.

She swerved to the right as another took their place. Through the goggles, he saw crimson red eyes, glaring at Kairi, who glared right back and readied her sword. The biker took out a thick long blade and the two fought, swerving and dodging. Then, Taker saw a silver handgun and got it from the pouch and took a shot. The biker fell to the pavement, his bike following.

"Nice shot. Take the long range ones and I'll take the short range," Kairi said.

Taker nodded and looked back and fired round after round toward the last three, who somehow dodged the bullets. The third one came up beside Kairi and another fight ensued. The bike swerved, making it hard for the Deadman to get a clear shot.

"Kairi, hold still!" he shouted.

"I can't! Grrr... THAT'S IT!" She snapped, plunging the sword into the biker's heart before yanking it back out. "Now, Dad!"

Taker fired again and again, somehow the fourth, but the fifth swerved in front of them, making them stop. The two panted, and Kairi got off, sword in hand. The fifth biker got off and removed the bike helmet to reveal a black haired boy with a scar over his left eye and a scar on his right cheek.

"Heya, Kairi. Long time no see," he said.

"How did you track me?" Kairi asked.

"Easy. You live here. I knew you didn't run very far before Undertaker picked you up. Now... it's time for me to settle the score with you," he replied, pulling out a thick long blade.

Kairi got into battle stance, holding her sword beside the left side of her head. The two charged at each other and blades collided again and again. Kairi flipped over him and attempted a slash at his back, but he parried it and went on the attack and Kairi on the defense. As he attempted to slice her head off, she ducked and slashed his left leg, earning a scream of pain from him. She backflipped as he charged again, angry as ever. She dodged a sweep to the leg and he ducked a horizontal slash. Taker, still on the bike, could only watch as his daughter was fighting with shock. She jumped up and locked her legs around his head and did a headscissor takedown before backflipping back into battle stance.

"I'm impressed. You've grown stronger. I'm guessing your 'father' taught you, but does he know... your secret?" he taunted.

"Leave him out of this!" she snapped, going on the attack once more and the blades collided again.

"He's going to know sooner or later. Once he does, he'll leave you!" he hissed.

"Shut up!" Kairi shouted, attacking out of rage.

"Haha! Face it! You're nothing but a demon! I'm the reason why you didn't become what you were destined to be! A monster! You were to become like me!" the boy laughed.

"You're the demon! You kill for pleasure! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" she screamed, knocking the sword out of his hand, where it landed feet away.

The boy fell to his knees in shock while Kairi held the tip of her sword at his chin, panting heavily.

"I am NOTHING like you. I don't kill for pleasure. You're the demon of the streets. You are everyone's worst nightmare. I've turned away my blood-bathed past and I've moved on. I'm no crazed assassin that sheds blood for thrills. You digust me," she growled with anger, her eyes turning crimson red.

Luckily, Taker didn't see.

"I saved you... and this is how you repay me?" the boy asked.

"I owe no debt to you. You killed my best friend, Luna... and now, you must pay the price... by death," Kairi hissed, shoving her blade into his heart, making him choke on his own blood. She yanked out her sword, and he fell down dead.

"Luna... your death is avenged," she whispered. Then, she turned to her father. "Ask me later."

She got in front of Taker on the bike and they took off back to the arena. Taker had a lot of questions on his mind, but he deceided not to ask until later.

--------------

What do you think so far?

Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Late night fun

Ch 2

What's the deal with Kairi and the boy?

Will Taker find out?

-----------------------------------

Late night fun

Kairi and Taker came home to their two story mansion at one in the morning. Kairi stored her sword in the sheath hanging off the side. She took her motorcycle and parked it near the front door. They went inside and she immediately went upstairs to change out of their slightly blood-stained clothes and into a black spagehtti tank top and navy blue jeans. Her crimson red eyes had changed back to their regular hazel ones. Taker was sitting down on the couch, calming down after tonight's events on the road.

"Father, aren't we supposed to pack for the road?" Kairi asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Taker snapped out of his thoughts and nodded and followed his daughter upstairs and to his home to pack. Tomorrow morning, they're heading to a new location for Smackdown. After packing, the two went to bed. The next morning, Taker was the first to wake up and saw that Kairi hadn't woken up yet. He went to her room and saw a little bit of blood on her bedsheet.

"Kairi, you ok?" Taker asked, quickly hurrying to her bedside and shaking her gently.

Kairi woke up and Taker saw a thin line of dried blood on the corner of her mouth. She felt it and rubbed it off.

"Must've accidently bit myself. What time is it?" she asked.

"Time to go. Get dressed and meet me in the front yard," Taker replied, leaving with his bag in hand. Kairi quickly switched to her second outfit she wore when she got home and grabbed her bag. The Smackdown bus had arrived as she grabbed her black leather coat and strapped her bag to her street motorcycle.

"What's our destination?" she asked her father.

"We're going to Charolette, North Carolina," he replied, tossing his bag in the bag caparment on the side of the bus.

"I trust we're going to the ampi-theater, correct? I know where that's at," Kairi said, turning on her silver iPod and hopping on her motorcycle and starting it up while her father got on the bus and took a seat at the front with Kane.

"Will she be ok?" Kane asked.

"Yea... she'll be fine," Taker replied, seeing her daughter giving him a nod before taking off, the bus following.

They were soon on the highway, heading to North Carolina. Kairi stayed right beside the bus, matching her speed. Her earphones were now hanging around her neck, but the volume was at its max. Her brown, hip length hair flew behind her. The guys kept looking out the window, wolf whistling and whooping at girls that passed by in corvets. Kairi, with her heightened hearing, could hear what's going on and rolled her eyes, putting the earphones back on. Two and a half hours later, they finally arrived in Charolette. A few minutes later, they saw Kairi pulling into the ampi-theater parking lot and flagging them down. The bus pulled in and stopped. Kairi turned off her bike and flexed her fingers and turned off her iPod, storing it in her pocket.

The caparment opened and the guys grabbed their bags and headed inside. Taker and Kairi were last to come in. As Kairi made to follow, her head suddenly began pounding. Hearing her bag drop, several of the guys turned to see the young girl clutched her head, on her knees. Taker rushed to her and knelt beside her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

Just as it came, it was gone.

"... Yes. I'm ok," Kairi said, slowly getting up and grabbing her bag, careful not to show her crimson eyes that appeared again.

Taker gave her a concerned look behind her before turning to the others.

"What's up with her all of a sudden? Something wrong?" asked John Morrison.

"John, you really are an idiot. It's none of our business," replied Edge.

With Kairi, she entered her father's room, shaking off the pain left in her head.

"...Was that you? Was that you... Lucian?" she muttered.

That night, she deceided to head out to 'clear her head'. She took her bike and rode in the streets, crimson eyes glowing, looking around for an easy meal. At last, she stopped near a bar as she saw a drunken man stumble out. She got off, turning off her bike and whistled to him. The man looked to her and she beckoned him into the alley with a sly smile. The man smiled and went over. Once he disappeared, all that was heard was a bloodcurdling scream. Minutes later, she came out, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth and licking it from her hand.

"Too easy..." she hissed as she got back on and tore off. She stopped near a gas station, just as her cell phone rang. It was Taker.

_'Where are you?'_

I told you I was heading out for a bit.

_'You told the others but not me'._

I told Kane to give you the message. Besides, I'm not going to be out that long. I'll be back before Raw starts. No offense, Father, but you need to chill.

_'(Sigh) Fine. Be here by seven thirty. No more sneaking ou't._

Don't worry, father. I'll be there.

With that, she hung up and added "After one more meal. Hehehe". After refueling, she tore off once more towards back towards the arena, but not before seeing an elderly woman being beat up by five guys and snatching her purse and taking off. She glared and stopped in front of them, drawing her sword. The guys only laughed, thinking that this girl can scare them with a sword. Before they could draw their own weapons, she charged, slashing them one by one until they fell dead.

"Digusting humans... think they can outmatch me?" she hissed.

Then, she came to the elderly woman. She felt her pulse... it was nearly gone. She had suffered too much abuse to go on.

"... Please forgive me," she whispered.

"...Please...help me," she heard the woman weakly plead.

Kairi nodded and leaned in, fangs bared. She sunk them into her neck, draining the last of her life. The woman gasped in pain as the fangs went in, but relaxed, knowing she was going to be with her deceased husband very soon. Kairi pulled away, seeing the woman with a serene look. Kairi took off her coat and covered her, saying a prayer for her soul.

"Rest in peace..." she said softly before taking off on her bike.

She arrived back at the arena, where Taker was waiting.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Just getting a look around. Ric's home is pretty at night," Kairi replied.

"Kairi... I've been wanting to talk to you about last night--"

"I said I'll tell you when the time's right. Right now, it's not time," Kairi interupted.

"Kairi I--" "I said not now!" Kairi shouted, eyes turning crimson red, startling her father.

The young vampire, finally calmed down and her eyes returned to normal.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to shout. I just... I'm just not ready. Please understand my reasons," she said sadly.

"I understand if you're not ready. I'm sorry for pushing you," Taker said, pulling her daughter close to him.

"I forgive you, Father..." she said softly, smiling a little.

They broke apart and headed back to their room. Kairi wondered if Taker saw her sudden eye change. If he did, he'll figure it out then. She had to be more careful around her father. Kairi got ready for tonight's special event. Her outfit was a black sleeveless V-neck t-shirt with a rose on the front and thigh length shorts with a short black train, and wrist length black gloves. She also wore knee length boots with 1/2 inch heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail, leaving several strands of hair to outline her alabaster face. She did some training with her father before the event began. Tonight, she was going against Melina for the WWE Women's Championship. She flexed her fingers, her joints cracking. After Melina's entrance, Kairi's entrance was next. Her song choice was 'Destiny' by Vanessa Mae. As the song started, the temperature dropped, signifing her entrance. The crowd went nuts as she came out with a black cloak on with her hood up. She waited until the song fully started before whipping off her cloak, causing the crowd to god berserk.

"And her opponent, from West Columbia, South Carolina. Kairi Yusei!"

Kairi glared up at Melina, who had a 'come and get it' look, and entered the ring. The song stopped and the two ladies circled each other slowly, daring each other to make a move.

------------------

Whoa... talk about intense. I think Taker is starting to figure what's up with his daughter.

Review and see what you think!


	3. More secrets

Ch 3

Can Taker figure what's going on with his daughter?

Let's get to it!

------------------------

More secrets

It only took ten minutes for Kairi to pin Melina to win the Women's Championship. She wore it on her shoulder when she came backstage, not even showing signs of a sweat. Once she got back to her and her father's room, she took down her hair and brushed it out. The door opened and in came her uncle, Kane.

"Nice match," he said.

"Thanks. She was no competition. Smackdown needs more tougher opponents for me to face," Kairi replied.

"Problem: you're in the div league. You'll only get to fight the ladies. Don't forget Michelle and Gail Kim. Those two are tough to the others," Kane pointed out.

"Hmph. I've beaten them many times and still didn't break a sweat. I need to talk to Teddy. The diva league's getting boring for me," Kairi said, taking her champion belt and heading towards Teddy's office.

As she walked along the hallway, her head started pounding again and she leaned against the wall for support as she almost collapsed. She clutched her head, eyes shut tight in pain and gritting her teeth. Her body slightly shook from the pain.

_Kairi..._

Her head snapped up, hearing a voice.

"Lucian?" she thought.

Then, the head pain got worst to the point of bursting. She screamed in agony and finally, she started to collapse, but then, a pair of arms caught her. It was Khali, along with Rajin. Khali picked up the unconscious vampire bridal style and carried her back to her room. He laid her on his bed and placed a wet towel on her head to soothe the pain. Khali said something to Rajin in Indian.

"You sure? How do... oh," Rajin replied.

He looked at the fangs barely visible in her barely mouth and that confirmed Khali's statement. Meanwhile, Kane was getting worried about Kairi so he went to check to see if she's still at Teddy's office.

"Teddy, has Kairi come to see you?" he asked.

"Sorry, playa. She didn't. She hasn't come here at all," Teddy replied.

"Thanks," Kane said and left.

He quickly went to his brother's room and knocked.

"Have you seen--" "No I--" they both started to say.

"I haven't seen her," Taker said.

"She was supposed to go see Teddy about something. I checked there and he said that she hasn't come there yet. I'm getting worried. Let's go look. Maybe she went out without telling us again," Kane said.

"I told her to tell me where's she going. Maybe she's doing this to aggrivate me," Taker said, grabbing his coat and hat and following Kane.

With Kairi, she finally woke and saw Khali sitting next to her. He asked her something in Indian and Rajin translated.

"Are you alright?" he asked for Khali.

"...Yea. What happened?" she asked.

"We saw you almost collapse. You sure you're ok?" Rajin replied.

Kairi nodded in reply. Khali said something to him and Rajin sighed.

"Khali says he knows you're a vampire. He saw the fangs," he said.

Kairi gasped, mentally slapping herself for not hiding them. Khali said something else and again, Rajin translated.

"He said we're not going to tell anyone cause... well..." (AN: BIG TWIST! You have been warned!) The two made their crimson eyes appear and fangs. "... we got the same thing," he said.

Kairi smiled a little, now knowing she wasn't alone.

"Thank you. !! Father! Uncle! They're probably worried about-- uggh.." Kairi made to get up, but dizziness over took her from trying to deal with the pain in her head and flopped back down.

"You need to rest. I'll tell your father and Kane where you are," Rajin said.

Kairi nodded and fell back to sleep, too tired to ask them any questions. Rajin went to find the BOD when he accidentally ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you--! Taker, Kane. Sorry about that," he said.

"Where's Kairi?" Kane asked, glaring.

"Sh-sh-she's with Khali. She collapsed all of a sudden and we had to treat her. She's resting right now in his room. She's fine, though," Rajin said.

Taker and Kane sighed with relief and asked him to take them to her. Rajin nodded and led them to the room. Khali immediately stood when the brothers came in, but Rajin calmed him down. Taker immediately went to Kairi's side, worry in his eyes.

"Where did you find her?" he asked.

"Found her on the way to Teddy's office. We heard a scream and we saw her clutching her head and that's when she collapsed," Rajin explained.

Taker stroked Kairi's bangs out of her face and at his touch, she slowly woke up, smiling weakly.

"... Father. Uncle.." she said softly.

Kane heard her voice and joined Taker. She slowly sat up and landed in the arms of the brothers.

"... How did you find me?" she asked.

"Rajin and Khali," Kane answered simply.

Kairi smiled at the two Indians and nodded in thanks before being lifted onto the back of the Deadman. Behind the brothers' backs, she mouthed to Khali and Rajin "Don't tell" before disappearing into the hallway. She rested her head on her father's shoulder, smiling.

"You know, we thought you went out again, just to aggrivate your father," Kane said.

"Why would I do that? I nearly got a lecture the last I did that," Kairi replied sweetly.

"You can try to fool others with that sweet tone, but you can't fool us," Kane said with a playful grin.

"I know... (sigh)" she said weakly before falling asleep on Taker's shoulder.

When the three got back, Taker carefully took her, placed her on his bed and covered her. He, then, placed a kiss on her forehead before saying goodbye to Kane before his little brother left. Taker, then, sat on the edge of his bed next to her and stroked her hair. Lately, he was worried about her. She seemed so distant from everyone, like she didn't want them to know about her past. He meant to talk to her about that, but deceided against it when he saw Kairi in Khali's room, asleep. Nearing ten thirty, he shed his boots, coat and hat and slid into bed next to her. At midnight, Kairi awoke to see her father asleep next to her and smiled. She slowly slid herself out of her father's grasp and grabbed a black cloak from her bag and put it on, placing the hood over her head before heading out.

She was surprised when she saw Khali and Ranjin already at the entrance. She waved to them and they set out. Meanwhile, Taker made to pull Kairi closer, but when he felt nothing, he instantly awoke, sitting up.

"Kairi? Kairi?" he called out.

He saw the door opened and his eyes widened when he remembered the crimson eyes he saw earlier when Kairi shouted at him. He immediately grabbed his coat, boots and hat, placing them on and hurried out to Kairi black street motorcycle. He tore through the streets, looking for her. Then, he saw three figures in the sky and tore after them. He followed them to a graveyard, but soon, he lost them. Suddenly, he saw four single pairs of headlights heading for him. Taker remembered the sword stored in the bike, so he took it out and readied himself. The first biker jumped off and Taker parried his attack. The biker was on the offensive while Taker defended himself. Suddenly, the sword was knocked out of his hand and was knocked against the gates to the graveyard, which were locked.

The biker raised his sword to stab him, but another sword blocked his way and knocking him away. Kairi, in the black cloak, had her sword when it suddenly flew to her over the bars.

"You guys again?" she asked, getting into battle stance. Then, she turned to her father. "Taker cover."

Taker nodded and knelt partially behind the motorbike while the two cloaked figures fought it out. Kairi had no trouble taking out the first biker and now taking down the second.

"Behind you!" Taker shouted. The third biker looked like he stabbed Kairi in the back, but something huge and demon like blocked it. Two huge draconic like wings sprouted from her back, knocking the third away. She stabbed the second and slashed at the third, killing them both. The fourth took out a handgun and fired at her, but she parried them and charged for him, dodging the bullets. She sliced the gun in half and stabbed the last one. She stroked her blade against the grass, cleaning it, before stowing it before turning to her father. She knelt in front of him and placed two fingers on his forehead and her eyes glowed crimson. His eyes glazed over before landing in her arms.

"... I'm sorry, father, but you will not remember this night. This is for your own good," she whispered into his ear.

-----------------

Pretty intense. And Khali and Rajin, vampires?!

Review and tell me what you think so far!


	4. I'm sorry

Ch 4

With the memory of last night erased, Taker has no clue again on what his daughter is... or does he?

Will he get past the memory wipe?

-------------------

"...I'm sorry..."

Taker bolted up in bed, a cold sweat covering his exposed chest. His eyes were wide and was panting. He clutched onto the sheets as he called the dream he had. He looked around and saw that Kairi wasn't in bed.

"Kairi? Kairi?!" he called out. Upon hearing his voice, Kairi came in.

"Father, what's wrong?" she asked, Kane following.

Taker heaved a sigh of relief. He wiped the sweat away, his heart finally calming down. Then, his heart sped up again... as he saw Kairi's eyes still crimson!

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Taker continued to stare, thinking it wasn't just a dream, but he shook it off by nodding to her, forcing himself to calm down again.

"Come on. You're late for training," Kane said before leaving with Kairi, closing the door.

Taker swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his gear and changing before heading out, shaking the memory of the nightmare.

"You need to let it go. It was just a dream... or is it? No! I can't think like that. It was just a dream and that was it," he thought. He entered the ring and his sparing partner was Kairi, already ready. Taker got into his corner before Hunter shouted "BEGIN!"

The two went at it as if they were in another match, both matching move for move. Taker ducked a circle kick at his head and she dodged a leg sweep from him and they were back at even level, but he didn't see an open palm punch slamming into his chest, making him cough up blood a little. He fell to his knees and one hand was on his chest.

"Taker, you ok?" called out several boys.

Kairi knelt in front of him and when Taker looked up, there they were again... those crimson eyes!

"Father, are you alright?" she asked.

Taker snapped out of his trance and nodded, getting up, his chest still hurting. It hurt a little everytime he breathed.

"You trying to kill him?!" snapped Morrison, earning a death glare from Kane.

"Why would I kill my only family?" Kairi replied, hand on her hip, giving Morrison a why-are-you-asking-stupid-questions look.

Morrison shrugged and teamed up with R-Truth for training. Kairi helped her father back to their room, where she can treat him. He laid down and Kairi took off half of his outfit, showing a big, purple bruise.

"I guess I overdid it. Sit tight. Let me see if I something to treat me that," she observed.

She dug into her bag and pulled out a several feet of a white wrap around bandage. She helped him sit up while she wrapped it around his chest carefully. Once that was done, she grabbed medicine for chest pain. He gulped down the little cup of medicine and grimaced, feeling the bitter taste on his tongue.

"It's bitter, yes, but it'll help. All you need is to take it easy for now," she said, putting the leftover bandage and medicine back in her bag and proceeded to go.

"Kairi," he called. She stopped and turned and again, he saw those crimson eyes.

"Yes, Father?" she said. Taker was transfixed on those eyes, as if they were gazing into his soul and expecting him to ask her about the nightmare or her eyes.

"... Thank you," he said.

Kairi smiled and nodded in return before leaving. As she walked back to the ring, she smiled again, knowing that he wanted to ask her, but couldn't in fear of triggering something.

"I don't blame him... after last night," she thought.

Suddenly, her head pounded again, and this time, it went straight to the point of bursting. She cried in pain as an image of a long, raven haired, crimson eyed man in a black and red cloak appeared in her mind.

_Kairi... he knows too much. You must change him._

"No! He's my father! I'll never do--"

_You must. You know what happens if someone sees our kind and is not changed..._

"But... I can't... I love him, Lucian!"

_Kairi... you must. Otherwise... he'll be killed. Change him tonight._

The image disappeared and Kairi's pain went away, leaving her panting.

"He's right. He's seen too much. I guess... it is time," she sighed in defeat.

She continued to the ring, finishing her training. Finally, training was finished. Kairi changed into a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. She grabbed her sword from her motorcycle and went back to the now empty ring. With that, she began her solo training. With Taker, he was unable to eat after what he saw in his daughter's eyes. His heart jumped everytime he saw them, thus recalling the nightmare. Food untouched, he stood up and left, leaving his brother confused and worried. As Taker walked back towards his room, he heard brief battle shouts from the ring and went to check it out. He saw Kairi training vigorously alone.

"No wonder she's good with a sword," he thought.

Upon hearing his approach, Kairi stopped.

"Father, shouldn't you be having lunch?" she asked.

"Turns out I wasn't hungry," he lied.

Kairi knew he was lying, but didn't say anything. She sheathed her sword in her belt and finally, Taker spoke after a tense silence.

"Kairi... I need to talk you... about the incident a few days ago and last night. I don't know if last night was real or just a dream. Did you do something with my memory?" he asked, showing slight fear in his eyes.

"I knew it. I knew he would ask," Kairi thought, then she got out of the ring and as she passed her father, she stopped at the middle of the rampway and said "Meet me at the graveyard at eleven." With that, she left.

Taker heaved a sigh of relief and followed her back to their room. When he got there, she wasn't there. He didn't bother go looking for her. He knew she left cause somehow, he figured out some of the mystery behind Kairi and she needed to gather her thoughts before their meeting tonight. There was a knock on the door and it was Kane.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm just... Kane, have you noticed Kairi's been acting weird lately?" Taker replied.

"Now that you mention it, she ditched us last night while she was with us at dinner. Why?" Kane asked.

Taker's eyes widened as he recalled the dream. The figure in the black cloak... it couldn't be... !! He quickly grabbed his coat and hat and rushed out the door.

"Taker, where--" "Graveyard! I just realized something!" Taker replied to Kane's unfinished question as he jumped into his black Saturn and headed for the graveyard.

"She couldn't be... ! She just couldn't!" he kept thinking as he drove.

With Kairi, she sat on top of a big crypt. Suddenly, she saw headlights coming up the curve, and she smiled.

"He just figured out what I am if he's in a hurry to get here," she said, getting down.

The lights cut off as Taker got out and slipped between the gates. He looked around for Kairi among the graves and then, he heard a whistle. Looking toward the crypt, there she was, leaning against it. He slowly approached her, seeing her crimson eyes again.

"Did you figure it out?" she asked.

"... You're a vampire, aren't you?" he asked.

"Anything to back it up?" she asked with a sly grin.

"The dream I had last night. Kane said you ditched them at dinner. The cloaked figure at the graveyard was you. What about the bikers from a few nights ago?" Taker replied.

"The bikers were another clan. They wanted my head cause I killed almost all of them except five," Kairi explained.

"How did you become one?" Taker asked.

"... Lucian, leader of the clan I belong to bit me on the night my parents died. I was six. He took me in and trained me to be a warrior of the Crimson Night clan. That's why I'm so good with a sword and good with it on the road," Kairi replied.

Then, a tall figure with a black and red cloak with the hood over its head appeared out of the shadows. Before Taker could react, he felt sharp fangs pierce his neck and gradually got weaker until near death.

"...Since you saw everything, I have no choice but to turn you. I'm sorry... father," she whispered before he blacked out.

---------------------

How will Taker cope with his new condition?

Review and find out.


	5. A legend reborn

Ch 5

Now that Taker's been bitten, how will he adapt to his new condition?

Let's find out!

----------------------

a legend reborn

Taker awoke in his bed, his eyes slowly opening. He slowly sat up and as he did, a sharp pain came to his neck. He felt the two holes, now scars, and realized what happened. He looked over and saw Kairi sleeping next to him and smiled softly. He softly stroked her hair, gazing at the peaceful expression of his daughter. He looked around, getting used to his new, enhanced vision. He got out of bed, getting dressed in his ring attire and looked over at his bedside clock. It read 1:03 a.m. As he was about to head out the door, he heard Kairi stir and sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feelin'?" she asked.

"I'm ok," he replied, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Dad... I had to. You saw too much of our fight. I'm sorry," she said sadly, looking away.

Taker brought her into his arms, comforting her. He heard her let out a hiss of pain and he looked to see her rubbing her temples.

"It's Lucian. Sorry," she said.

"So all of those headaches were coming from Lucian?" he asked.

"It's a way to contact me. But I wish he would take it easy," she said.

Taker nodded in understanding and let his daughter get dressed. She came with a black halter top and thigh high navy blue shorts and her hair in a low ponytail. She grabbed her black cloak and they stole away into the night. They entered the graveyard and Taker was surprised to see Ranjin and Khali with crimson eyes. They made their way into one of the empty crypts that led underground into a tunnel. Khali closed the door behind him as they walked down a flight of stairs. After walking down many tunnels, they finally reached a vast room with torches lit on the walls. Their steps echoed as they entered.

"Is that you, Kairi?" came a male voice.

"Master Lucian, I've brought him," the young vampire replied, bowing.

Lucian came out of the shadows, still wearing his black and red cloak. To Taker's surprise, his eyes were a dull red.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" he asked Kairi.

"He was blinded by a hunter's holy water. He's been without sight for two hundred years. But he's learned to do without it," Ranjin replied for her.

"'Tis true. A hunter sought to slay me, but I would not allow it. Then, holy water sprayed into my eyes, hoping to blind and confuse me. But he forgot one thing: I already wounded him, so his open wound allowed me to track him and darin him until he breathed no more. Ever since then, I've been looking for those who would be my eyes. Then, I spotted Kairi, your adoptive daughter. I was told by her of the life she lived in the cold streets. Bullies would tease and taunt her and once in awhile, abuse her. I had to step in. One of them sought to rape her, but I quickly put an end to them before anything could happen. But the damage was done and she was near death. I bit her, saving her. Ever since then, she's been very loyal," Lucian explained.

Kairi, during the lesson, had tears in her eyes as she remembered the time she almost died. Taker took her into his arms, stroking her back, calming her down.

"I was... so scared. I thought I was going to die! I thought nobody heard me scream," she cried, head resting against his chest, clutching his jacket.

Taker's heart always wrenched at the sight of his daughter crying while remembering something horrible she experienced on the streets. After getting to know Lucian, Taker got used to being at the cemetery a lot. But one thing still troubled him: how was he going to tell his brother? While outside, sitting on top of the crypt, Taker's thoughts were heard by the elder and made his way outside.

"You're troubled cause your human brother, Kane, does not about your transformation. That is hard for one that has someone they love in mind when they are a vampire," Lucian said.

"I don't know how to tell him. He's been concerned ever since I've been coming out here at night and sleeping in during the day. I don't know what to do," Taker sighed with sadness.

"I may be elder, but how you deal with it is up to you," Lucian replied, heading back inside.

Taker knew he was right. This was his problem and he had to deal with it on his own. He wouldn't like it, but he had to tell him somehow without scaring him. Later that night, Taker and Kairi arrived back at the now quiet arena. They found Kane's room and slowly went inside, not wanting to wake him up. Kairi waited outside while Taker closed the door, darkening the room once more. His crimson eyes gazed down at his sleeping brother, seeing the exposed neck. Kane's chest lifted with every breath he took. Taker cautiously straddled himself on his brother and slowly leaned in, fangs bared.

"Please forgive me," he thought.

As his fangs pierced his neck, Kane's eyes snapped open, but was now too weak to move as his brother continued.

"...Taker...wha.." Kane started to ask, but a finger to his lips stopped him and Kane felt Taker's tongue lick where he bit him, making him give off a moan.

"...I'm a vampire, my brother... and now... you are, too," Taker whispered into his ear.

Kane managed a weak smile.

"... I knew... something... was..." before he could finish, he passed out.

Taker got off of him and Kairi came in.

"I knew you would do it," she said.

She helped Kane onto his back and they set off once more back to the hideout in the cemetery. Taker laid Kane on a stone table in a corner of the room. His neck was now healed, thanks to Taker earlier. The next night, Kane woke up to find himself in a strange, torch lit room. Taker saw him stir and went over to him. He heard Kane's stomach growl and Kane cringed.

"It's time. Let's go," Taker said and the two left.

The five made their way into town, looking for potential victims. Drunks in particular. Finally, Kane found a drunk hooker at a pool table, watching two boys play eight ball.

"Go get him, uncle," Kairi said.

Kane went over and asked the girl if he would like to get out of here. The woman instantly replied with a yes and the others hid as he and the girl came out. Kane led into an alleyway. Their lips met and the woman wrapped his arms around his neck. Kane's lips traveled to her neck, making her give off a moan of satisfaction. Then, his fangs pierced her neck, making her give off a yelp of pain. Kane kept on until she went limp in his arms.

"Leave her there. They'll think she was stabbed with a two-pronged weapon," Taker said.

Kane laid her against the wall and they left. As they got back to the cemetery, Kairi jumped on her father's back, giggling. Taker felt her head rest on his left shoulder and he leaned his head towards it, smiling.

"... Thank you, dad," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"... For trusting me, even though I'm a vampire," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll always trust you cause you're my daughter... and I'll always love you," he said, holding her close.

Kane rubbed her back, showing he cared, too.

"Me, too," he chimed in.

As they entered the crypt, arms of both men were around her waist and shoulder. Kairi smiled, knowing that she had a loving and the most ultimate family any girl could have... the Brothers of Destruction, Kane and the Undertaker.

------------------------

What a happy ending, even though a little sappy.

Review and see what you think.


End file.
